The Story of a Legend
Long ago somebody was born somebody who would do great things that man was Ryan at a young age he had a bad life he ran from the law he stole things but one day that all changed when his ship crashed when he was a boy he learned to survive on his own his instincts changed each day until a ship picked him up he was thrown aboard and was chained he was scared but knew that he was in trouble so as they reached the jail he knew this would be the rest of his life.once he was in jail he kept looking out from the bars dreaming of a new life until he met Captain Jack Sparrow.as he looked at him he couldn't find the words to say hello to him but Sparrow said to him that do not be afraid of him that hes a friend and can help him seek adventure now Ryan was shocked and said yes then they both broke out of the jail and Sparrow told him to get to Bo Beck for passage to Port Royal as he did he was dodging fire from a undead ship and as he gets there he met Jolly Roger. once he saw him he wanted to back away but before he can do it he was thrown into the water and was stranded but he wasn't gonna die just yet he finally got to his destination and got a ship to sail to Tortuga the safe haven of the pirates that's where he met Jack Firehawk Guildmaster of The Chaos Aces.But our story gets bad from there that where he was betrayed by the guild. He was shot ten times and was left to die at kingshead while a few ships were destroying its defenses he managed to barely to get out and get to the doc but his troubles were soon from over. he woke up to see a war effort on the beach a few people with black uniforms were recruiting men for a war.as he approached them he saw people in chains he dared not to ask them but only to ask who they need when they said they needed strong soldiers he agreed and was sent off to a training camp a very brutal and very tiresome camp where the recruits were trained to face their challenges head on and to fear their opponents and also fear death Ryan was one of the few who rose to the top of his class he then was asked to be a mercenary. Ryan's career was great he was rich and powerful but until one day that all changed he was ordered to find and kill a family of pirates who he knew when he was a boy he then made the toughest decision that changed his life he became a pirate and fought eitc he became notorious after fighting he set a few slaves free once they surrendered he kept fighting kept building his legend every year until his fame became large until he met Captin Kwagar. those many days he worked for him killed for him until he met Elizabeth Bane he loved her and fought for her protected her until kwagar wanted her dead every month Ryan fought him nearly died but he refused death. then Ryan disappeared for a few years but it didn't stop his legend when he came back things changed even his close friends Elizabeth was heart broken cause she said her husband was murdered so Ryan did what he did best..... fighting but when he found out he told her and she just vanished a few weeks passed and he was working for Kwagar again but was told to advise a guild called Armed Guard he did his best and fought many enemies but one day he was made king of Switzerland his queen was Rose Macmorgan they had a few kids and he protected them until he was discharged. Those were hard weeks but everything feel apart he joined eitc for better days but his wife Rose wanted a divorce they signed the papers and she has the kids hes alone fighting everything but now a bigger threat comes from the darkness to kill him an old enemy back from death now Ryan will need help from everybody to stop him. I'm Ryan and that was my story........ Thank you Category:Person/People